One Of Those Nights
by Rick Murphy
Summary: Logan out roaming the night runs into some trouble. WhooOOooOOoo, spooky. Too bad it's not a horror one. Yea.


Logan pulls his bike up by the curb, letting it idle, watching the thugs load the rest of the stolen boxes onto the large shipping truck. As he gets ready to go he sees something else, a hulking figure wearing a large, thick, tan fur coat.. The wild hair spilling down the shoulders confirmed Logan's suspicious: Sabretooth. He climbs in the wide cab of the truck with two other men  
The truck starts up and down the street, the thugs dispersing into the night, toward their own vehicles. Logan hesitates and starts off after the truck, heading toward the nearby interstate. As they hit the highway he sees Sabretooth's reflection in the side mirror and decides on a course of action. Logan speeds up, getting right behind the truck, glad there's no one else out at this hour to make this harder. He brings both feet up onto the seat, still gripping the handle bars, keeping his balance, then launching himeslf off the bike.  
As sparks fly up from the motocycle falling to the pavement then quickly moving back and then out of sight, Logan grabs the door handles, pulling his feet up onto the bumber. He extends the claws on his right hand and slams it into the door, repeating this with his left higher up, climbing up onto the top of the truck and heading for the cab. He keeps just one claw extended and shoves it through the metal roof of the cab, pulling one way, then moving up from that cut, and back over, then down, letting the square fall away.  
He sees Sabretooth all ready moving to join him above, the driver still watching the road, and finally the third man, his skin a dull grey color, eyes empty white with small black pinpoints, barely any other features discernable. Logan quickly straightens up and moves back, having no more time to examine the strange man now that Sabretooth and pulled himself onto the roof of the cab. Logan moves back onto the other part of the roof, extending all his claws and crouching.  
Sabretooth stands with his feet shoulder-width apart, arms folded over his chest, trenchcoat blowing wildly aorund his legs. He grins and chuckles a bit, shouting over the noise of the truck and the whipping wind, "So, Wolverine, showing up to play the hero again?" Then he tilts his head back and give a loud, feral roar before jumping forward towards his opponent. Wolverine, with very little time to react, just pushes forward to meet him. He brings his right fits up, slamming adamantium claws into Sabretooth's stomach.  
Sabretooth acknowledges this with only a grunt, bringing his feet down to the roof then grabbing Wolverine by the collar of his jacket. He pulls the smaller man off of him, feeling the claws slide painfully from the wounds they'd made. Sabretooth slams Wolverine down into the roof of the truck, leaving a large dent, and delivers a massive blow to his face. Wolverine spits out blood, feeling his nose break and all ready begin repairing itself.  
Wolverine swiftly brings one of his feet up, nailing Sabretooth in the jaw with a powerful kick, sending him reeling. Wolverine climbs shakily to his feet and turns to face Sabretooth, both of them crouching a bit, each ready for the other to attack first. Wolverine's claws glint from the passing streetlights and Sabretooth bares his sharp teeth in a terrible grin. Sabretooth charges again and Wolverine jumps aside, grabbing the shoulder of his enemy's trenchcoat and throwing him forward.  
Sabretooth falters in his steps as his own momentum carries him nearly to the edge of the truck roof. He spins and glares, only to see a flash as Wolverine's claws rake across his face. He also feels something hard hit his face and realizes it's the head of his opponent. Sabertooth takes a quick sniff, getting Wolverine's scent, then brings both his hands up above his head, clasping them together, and bringing them down like a piledriver between Wolverine's shoulder blades.  
Wolverine collapses, falling limply onto his stomach on the cold metal, a groan of pain escaping his lips, followed by a small trickle of blood. Sabretooth chuckles and shakes his head, moving around to Wolverine's side and kicking him int he stomach for good measure. Wolverine sees his chance and takes it, rolling onto his side, facing Sabretooth. He extends his claws and gives a mighty cry as he punches Sabretooth right in the shin, his claws cracking the bones and getting an anguished scream from Sabretooth.  
With a quick jerk Wolverine brings Sabretooth down, hard, and scrambles back to his own feet. He grabs Sabretooth's belt and squeezing his neck, using all his strength to lift the large man over his head. With a grunt he lifts him up and turns to face the close rear edge, the road unfolding behind them. Wolverine throws Sabretooth with all his might and watches as the man's body hits the pavement and rolls. He knows Sabretooth isn't dead, the fading screams and curses make that rather obvious, but at least he's out of the way for now. That's when he remembers the strange third man, only to feel the clammy fingers close over his temples.  
A shudder zips through Wolverine's spine and his elbows whoever is behind him in the stomach and whirls, only to see the last of the dull grey disappear, leaving only his mirror image right in front of him, wearing a cocky smirk. Wolverine sneers, unsheathing his claws and bringing them both in toward the man's chest, only to find them caught on identical claws, the sound of metal scraping metal making Wolverine realize he was up against adamantium, not some sort of imitation. He pushes against the man, only to feel the pressure being applied back and he grits his teeth. "What the hell are you?," Wolverine asks the imposter. The thing just grins and answers, "I am Doppleganger..."  
With that the newly introduced Doppleganger pulls grabs Wolverine's fists while they're still claw-locked, and rolls back, using his feet to push Wolverine up through the air and back down onto the roof, hard. Doppleganger kneels next to him and pulls out a syringe which he quickly inserts into Wolverine's neck, getting all the thick liquid inside into his enemy's bloodstream. Then he drags Wolverine toward the cab, using his own claws to widen the hole Wolverine had made and dropping him into the seat. Doppleganger takes the shotgun seat, leaving Wolverine in the middle. Doppleganger's former appearance returns and he looks at Wolverine, "Now just relax, we'll be there soon enough..." 


End file.
